


it's not living if it's not with you

by allthefadinglights



Series: three's a crowd [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, the explicit content is only the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: Marcus and Mick have a little night time heart-to-heart.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: three's a crowd [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078691
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone. I usually choose a perspective to write from, rather than omniscient narrator, and I realised I hadn't written from Mick's perspective yet. So here it is. I also think Mick and Marcus are an underrated duo and I actually really liked writing them in [felt the sun rise up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486470) so I figured I'd give them some more 'screen' time.
> 
> Callum's just asleep in this.

It’s uncommon for Mick to wake up in the middle of the night, especially when he’s with Marcus and Callum, because he’s usually a pretty deep sleeper, could sleep through fireworks. So he’s surprised and a little annoyed when he wakes up and sees that it’s four in the morning, nowhere near a respectable time to be awake. Callum’s fast asleep, starfished across the bed with one leg thrown over Mick’s, but the usual warmth of Marcus against his back is missing - and the bed isn’t big enough to be that far apart, so Marcus must be up and about. The house is dead quiet, only sounds of crickets coming in through the open windows, as Mick carefully extracts himself from under Callum’s long limbs to get up. 

He finds Marcus on the porch, dressed in just his underwear and one of Callum’s t-shirts, looking pensive as he stares at nothing. Mick doesn’t want to scare him so he announces his arrival by clearing his throat and Marcus’ head whips around to look at him. “Hey, sorry if I woke you,” Marcus says quietly. “I couldn’t sleep.” Mick goes over to him, sits in his lap and wraps his arms around him.

“You didn’t wake me, I didn’t even notice you were gone until I realised I was missing my big spoon,” Mick replies. The crickets in the garden are loud and it’s still pretty warm, considering it’s the middle of the night, but there’s a light breeze making things a bit more bearable in the hot Italian summer night. “What’s on your mind?”

Marcus tightens his grip on Mick’s waist, rests his head against his shoulder. “Nothing important,” he mumbles. “Just thinking about things.” He doesn’t fool Mick, Mick knows him far too well for that, knows something’s been plaguing him for a few days, but he also knows Marcus won’t talk about it when pushed. So he’s been leaving it up to Marcus to come to them when he’s ready to talk.

“Things, huh,” Mick says, making Marcus look up at him. “Things don’t usually have you up at four in the morning all by yourself.” He presses a soft kiss to Marcus’ lips, relishes in the fact that Marcus kisses him back without hesitation. There’s no heat behind it, it’s just another way of offering Marcus comfort as their lips move together. He rests his forehead against Marcus’ when they break apart, notices the look of far away sadness in his eyes. “Talk to me,” Mick says softly. “Please.”

“I’ve just been having some doubts,” Marcus says, hiding his face in Mick’s shoulder again. Mick feels fear flashing through him - he doesn’t know what he’ll do if Marcus has doubts about them, their relationship. “It’s just in my head, I know that. But there’s a little voice in my head telling me that you’re both only with me for each other.” There’s a heavy silence in the air as Mick tries to get his brain to form a cohesive English sentence to tell Marcus none of that is true and he’s as insanely in love with him as he is with Callum. 

“I love you,” is what his brain eventually comes up with. It’s not as eloquent as he would’ve liked but it gets the point across. “You’re not Callum and that’s why I love both of you equally.” Mick feels like he’s doing a really terrible job of reassuring Marcus but it’s four in the morning and he can express himself a lot better in German than he can in English. “What I had with Callum before we came to you was... incomplete. A piece of the puzzle missing, and we both knew it. I’d seen the way Callum looked at you, something that went far beyond friendship, and I’d been denying to myself that my heart jumped every time you smiled at me.”

He kisses Marcus’ forehead, knows he’s never told Marcus this before and he doesn’t think Callum has, either. Marcus is looking up at him with big, expectant eyes, urging him to keep talking. “Funnily enough, we brought it up at the same time. I’m pretty sure we were in Callum’s room and you were in the living room watching tv, and Callum said to me that he felt like something was missing from our relationship, something we couldn’t fix ourselves. I agreed with him, and he thought I was messing with him because there was, and I quote, ‘no way in hell I also thought Marcus was the missing piece’. He even got pissed at me about it.” 

Marcus chuckles and the sound of it still makes Mick delighted. “He got mad at you because there was no possible way you were both into me?” 

Mick nods. “He’d been so nervous to bring it up and he was so angry with me for agreeing because he’d had a whole speech prepared about how he loved me but he also loved you and how he was willing to fight for it. But there was no need to fight because I also realised how much better it could be with the three of us. So we invited you for dinner and you know the rest of it.” 

“Oh, I know the rest of it very well,” Marcus says. “Vividly remember that night.” Something in his tone has a shiver running down Mick’s spine, remembers how good it had been to finally be together with the three of them and explore each other’s bodies and preferences. 

“My point is, you’re the one I go to when I need someone to tell me to get my act together and stop being pathetic, but you also know when I just need comfort. You watch romantic movies with me and secretly hold my hand under the table during dinner. You let me wake you up at ungodly hours for sex and indulge me every time. There’s a million reasons why I love you, and I’m sure if you wake up Callum now and ask him, he also has a million reasons why he loves you. We’re not staying with you for the sake of it, we’re both madly in love with you and I hope you know that underneath the doubt.” Mick feels Marcus nod, kisses him again and again until that sad look has disappeared from Marcus’ eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Marcus says and Mick kisses him again to shut him up.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he tells Marcus. “You got me and Callum to get it together when we fought because we were both being insecure and stupid, so anything I can do to help you feel better, I’ll gladly do.” They sit together like that for a while, Marcus still absorbed in thought and Mick enjoying the physical intimacy he doesn’t get a lot of throughout the year. 

“I love you,” Marcus says eventually. “And I love Callum as well. He’ll kill me if I wake him up to tell him that, though, so I’ll tell him in the morning.” 

Mick chuckles, knows Marcus is probably right. Callum doesn’t like his sleep disturbed for any reason, which is why Mick usually wakes Marcus when he gets horny in the middle of the night. Marcus doesn’t complain, enjoys it just as much. “Come on, let’s get some more sleep if your thoughts have stopped bothering you.” He gets up, takes Marcus’ hand and leads him back into the house. 

“Thank you,” Marcus mumbles as he curls up against Mick’s back, one arm thrown over his body. 

“Love you,” Mick whispers back. Callum rolls over in his sleep, using Mick’s arm as a pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The explicit continuation! I didn’t want to make this a separate fic so I’m just adding it as a second chapter.

When Mick wakes up again, it’s because the sun is shining on his face and it’s hot and he’s sweaty. Italian summer sounds fun, in theory, until you wake up covered in sweat and already feeling gross before the day has even started. The bed is empty otherwise, and when he checks his phone he sees it’s already ten. He doesn’t usually sleep in, is usually the first of them to wake up, get breakfast started and have it done by the time Marcus and Callum finally stumble into the kitchen. He gets out of bed, not bothering to find a shirt, because it’s too hot anyway and he knows Marcus and Callum don’t mind it, at all. 

Mick’s a little confused when he doesn’t find either of his boyfriends in the kitchen, checks the garden to see if they’re out there but that’s empty too. The realisation comes when he hears the shower running and some very familiar noises coming from the bathroom. He rolls his eyes, goes back to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Considering there’s no dirty plates and no mess anywhere, it’s safe to assume they haven’t had breakfast yet before jumping in the shower, so Mick takes it upon himself to make them all pancakes, knows they’ll be hungry when they’re done. 

“Morning,” Callum says, pressing himself up against Mick from behind, heat radiating from his body, and Mick already knows Callum’s face and chest will be flushed red as they always are after sex. He allows Callum to kiss his cheek before shooing him away, claiming it’s dangerous to distract the cook so Callum leaves, presumably to bother Marcus. They’ve set the table in the garden for breakfast, Marcus helping him carry the plates outside. He looks a lot better than he did at four this morning, and Mick is glad to see it, hopes he’s talked to Callum about it as well before fucking in the shower.

“How are you feeling?” he asks Marcus in the kitchen, cornering him before he can take off with more plates. 

“Good,” Marcus says, pressing a kiss to his lips. “I talked to Callum this morning while you were asleep and you were right, he also told me there were a million reasons why he loves me.”

“And then I proved my point in the shower,” Callum adds, stealing a strawberry from the plate and eating it. Mick can tell from his voice what exactly went down in the shower, knows what Callum sounds like when he’s gone down on either of them.

“Proved it very well,” Marcus agrees and Mick sighs. 

“Hopeless,” he mumbles, taking the final plates outside. They discuss their plans for the day over breakfast, concluding that they don’t really have any - except for Mick, who needs to sort out some things for Haas before the season picks up again in Belgium. “But I can do that any day, as long as it’s before we leave for Belgium,” Mick adds. “And I just want to spend today with you both, so I’m gonna stay here.”

It’s far too hot to do anything so they just spend the day lazing about the pool, getting in every now and then to cool off. Mick’s gone to the kitchen to get them some more drinks, closing the fridge and nearly jumping out of his skin when he finds Callum in front of him unexpectedly as he turns around. “I have an idea,” Callum says calmly, politely ignoring the fact that Mick nearly dropped the glasses. Mick knows him well enough to know that his ‘ideas’ are either really dumb and unrealistic, or related to sex. He’s proven correct when Callum steps closer to him, lowers his voice as he speaks. “I was thinking we could show Marcus how much we love him tonight.” His tone sends shivers down Mick’s spine.

“What did you have in mind?” Mick asks, putting the glasses down on the kitchen table before he’s actually going to drop them. 

Callum grins. “Glad you asked. He’s been eyeing you all day, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Mick had actually not noticed that detail, even if he’s been paying attention to Marcus most of the day, just to keep an eye on him and see if he’s okay. “He was so desperate for it this morning after we talked, I had him begging in just a few minutes.” Mick involuntarily makes a sound. It’s rare to get Marcus begging for sex, he knows that. Callum now has him pushed up against the wall, eyes dark as he keeps talking. “You don’t usually top with Marcus, right?” Mick shakes his head - he prefers to feel Marcus inside of him, hitting all the right places as he fucks Mick. “So maybe you should. I already sucked him off and fingered him in the shower, but I think we should take our time tonight.”

Mick pulls Callum into a kiss that’s all tongue to shut him up, feels he’s starting to get hard, which is very inconvenient if he wants to get back out in the garden in just his swimming shorts. “Okay,” he pants when he lets Callum go. “Just - stop talking before I drag you both to bed right now.” Callum’s grin says that he knows exactly what he’s doing to Mick. He takes a second to splash some cold water in his face as Callum goes back outside, taking the drinks with him. That man will be the death of him someday. But he can’t get the thought of fucking Marcus out of his head. It wouldn’t even be the first time, he’s done it before and it was really good, but the way Callum phrased things, it wouldn’t just be sex but showing Marcus what he means to them. Making love would probably be the correct term.

Mick joins them back outside when he’s pretty sure his blood pressure has gone down again, catching Marcus’ eye. His expression asks the question for him - you okay? Mick nods, feels Callum’s gaze on his back and he mouths at him to stop when Marcus is distracted. It’s going to be a long afternoon. 

Callum makes dinner - something healthy that would be approved by their trainers, but Mick still doesn’t like it very much. That’s not on Callum’s cooking skills, but the fact that it’s not pizza or pasta. Marcus is just putting away the last plate he dried when Mick corners him. He really can’t wait any longer and it’s entirely Callum’s fault. “Hi,” Marcus says, sounding a little confused. “Everything okay?” Mick doesn’t answer, just kisses him instead, keeps kissing him until they’re both out of breath. “What’s gotten into you?” Marcus asks, but he doesn’t sound like it’s a complaint, more asked in surprise. 

“Might be my fault,” Callum says from where he’s leaning against the doorframe. “I put an idea in Mick’s head earlier.”

“What idea?” Mick can tell Marcus is curious, wants to know what they’re up to.

Callum gestures at them. “Go ahead, Mick, tell him what we have planned for tonight.” 

It’s not so much of a plan, more of a general idea but Mick tells Marcus anyway, pins him to the wall and bites at his earlobe before whispering in his ear, “We want to show you how much you mean to us, so I’m gonna take you to bed, spread you open and get you ready to take me.” The whimper Marcus lets out is enough of a confirmation that he’s up for that. He’s not usually the submissive type, prefers taking action over waiting around, but they’re really switching things up tonight. Mick still has Marcus pinned against the wall, is kissing him breathless and grinding against him. He’s getting hard fast, knows what lies ahead for the evening, and he can feel Marcus is, too. 

Eventually, he breaks the kiss and pulls Marcus along to the bedroom, trusting Callum to follow them. He hasn’t really participated much yet but he’s getting involved now while Mick is trying to locate the lube and condoms - they really should find a place for it rather than just leaving it wherever it lands every time. When he’s finally tossed it on the bed, he turns around to find Callum already down on his knees in front of Marcus, jeans and boxers shoved haphazardly down just far enough to free his dick and Callum gets to work, swallows him down and works the base with his hand. Marcus is already moaning and the main event hasn’t even started yet. 

Mick reaches over Callum to kiss Marcus, muffling his moans and making sure to kiss him in the way he knows drives Marcus insane. Callum pulls off when he noticed Marcus is getting close, pulls him in for a filthy kiss when Mick steps aside and helps Marcus undress until he’s naked. Mick’s taken off his shirt by now, urges Callum to undress as well, as he gently pushes Marcus down on his back on the bed. Callum settles in next to him, in a great position to kiss him and whisper in his ear - which is exactly what he’s doing. “Mick’s gonna fuck you so good. He worships you as much as I do, loves it when you fuck him.” 

Mick slicks up his fingers while Callum strokes Marcus slowly, keeps whispering filth into his ear and it has Marcus flushing a deep red from his chest up. He takes his time dragging his finger down Marcus’ body, strokes him a few times when Callum removes his hand and starts getting himself off. Mick also takes his time preparing Marcus, knows Marcus actually loves being fingered as much as Mick does, drags his fingers over his prostate on every push. By the time he deems Marcus sufficiently ready and open enough to take him, Marcus is getting desperate.

Mick hovers over him, shares a quick kiss with Callum who’s just decided to enjoy the show while getting himself off, and then kisses Marcus deeply as he pushes in slowly. He makes sure to set a slow pace, wants to draw this out as much as he can, tells Marcus he loves him every time he pushes back in. He’s pretty sure Marcus is scratching his back, making desperate noises as he gets closer, until Callum wriggles a hand between their bodies to get a hold of Marcus’ dick and stroke him in time with Mick’s rhythm. Marcus comes with a long moan, spilling between them and tightening around Mick. It’s too much for Mick, as he follows Marcus over the edge, keeps pressing kisses to every part of his body he can reach as they come down. Callum’s not far behind, fucking up into his fist as Mick pulls him into a kiss, swallowing the noise he makes as he comes.

Marcus looks sufficiently fucked out as Mick pulls out, wincing, and gets rid of the condom. He has a very glassy look in his eyes, lets Callum kiss him and Mick pull him into his arms. “Thank you,” he mumbles eventually, pressing a soft kiss to Mick’s lips. “I love you both so much.” 

They don’t have to say it back, Marcus knows. Callum helps him up and into the shower as Mick’s already turned it on, and they make sure to treat him gently, trading kisses and cleaning him as he seems too tired to do anything more than staying upright. He falls asleep as soon as he’s back in bed, out like a light while Callum and Mick look at him fondly. “I think that plan worked out great,” Callum says quietly, following Mick into the kitchen for a glass of cold water. 

Mick kisses him, wraps his arms around him tightly. “That was a good call. I hope he’s reassured now that we’re not just keeping him around for fun, that this is an equal relationship and we love him.” 

Callum nods. “I think so. He told me this morning when you were still asleep that you sat with him for a long time, gave him the time to sort out his thoughts and said you and I could both name a million reasons why we love him. He just doubted himself.”

“Were you okay not participating?” Mick asks him then. Usually, when they’re all together, they all get involved in some way, but Callum didn’t play much of a part today. 

“Yeah, of course. It was great to watch, and I did participate a little, but I was absolutely fine with it,” Callum reassures him. “It’s not every day you get to watch your boyfriends have really hot, intimate sex.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Mick mumbles and Callum grins, kisses him again before taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom. Marcus is still fast asleep, Mick crawling on the bed to tuck against his front and Callum curls up against Marcus’ back. He falls asleep peacefully, knowing there’s nothing but love between them and everything’s okay.


End file.
